A Dangerous Case
by dinigrl
Summary: Naraku has just escaped from a maximum security prison. Now Inuyasha must find this major drug dealer before he starts hitting the streets, all the while dealing with his new agent, Kagome Higurashi. What is Naraku up to this time and how bad is it?
1. New Case, New Agent

So here it is

So here it is. My new story. I'm still working on the old one. This is just something that popped into my head and I'm running with it. Just a little heads up. I created a new word and it looks stupid and I wanted to let you know how to pronounce it. Pragent…pronounced pray gent…it's for noobie agents. Also I don't own Inuyasha. And if some people start to see the familiarity, this idea came to me while I was watching an episode of NCIS. I also don't own the TV show NCIS either. Well enjoy.

Chapter 1: New Agent, New Case

"Takahashi! My office! Now!" Director Osan yelled from the stairway leading to the second floor and the director's office.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and he swiveled his chair back and forth in front of his desk. His partner Agent Miroku Hiroshi was at the desk next to his smirking and he turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a glare and swiveled his chair again.

"You know, this is the third time this week the Director has wanted to see you. Keep this up and you'll set an all new record for the department." Miroku said with a grin.

"Shut up. She is just pissed that I don't want another agent on the team. I have you and Sango. That's all I'm good for. Besides, you already get on my nerves; just think what this stupid pragent would do them." Inuyasha replied with a sour tone.

"Takahashi! I said now!" The Director yelled again.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he got out of his chair. Miroku started snickering.

"I hope the Director goes easy on you Takahashi." Miroku said with another one of his stupid grins.

"You don't mean that you idiot." Inuyasha told him as he walked up the stairs to the Directors office.

The office was divided into two sections. The first one was small and only consisted of a small desk at one end with a large frosted glass window behind it and six uncomfortable chairs along the wall opposite the desk. There was a large door in the middle of the wall to the right of the desk with the Director's name on it, Kaede Osan. Inuyasha turned to the secretary who was sitting at her desk reading something on her computer screen. She looked up and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey there Takahashi. She's mad again. You better like this one or she'll blow a gasket."

"I'll blow more than a gasket Yura." Yura and I turned to see the Director in her doorway with a very unpleasant look on her face. "Don't you have something to be doing?"

"Yes ma'am." Yura said as she got back to her work.

"Let's go Takahashi." Kaede said with a hint of frustration.

Inuyasha strolled over to the door and into the Director's main office. It was very large with a nicely sized desk, two well cushioned chairs and a long table with twelve chairs circled around it. Inuyasha took a seat in one of the empty cushioned seats in front of the Director's desk and let out another sign. Kaede sat down in her seat behind her desk and stared at Inuyasha.

"Signing like that Inuyasha will get you no where." Kaede told Inuyasha.

"Well I guess that's ok, because I still don't have another pragent on my team."

"No, but soon you will."

"I already went over this with you Kaede. My team doesn't need a new agent. Agent Hiroshi and Tanjia are perfectly capable of working without another person."

"They are not my concern Inuyasha. It's you I need to worry about."

Inuyasha was taken back by that statement. Him, he was the cause of all this fuss. He couldn't believe it.

"Me? Why me? I'm doing just fine. My team is doing just fine. I don't see the problem!"

"Watch your volume Takahashi!" Kaede warned. "On almost half the cases I've assigned you, you let Agent Hiroshi and Agent Tanjia stay and do desk work while you go to the scene, alone. It's reckless and dangerous. If you refuse to take them with you I'll have to assign you an agent who doesn't have a problem going out to the field."

"Sango and Miroku don't have a problem with field work. They are just better at the desk work, which is why I usually go alone." Inuyasha fought back.

"You need a new agent and that's final."

"I just don't understand this Director. What could possibly make you think I need a new agent on my team?"

"Naraku Onigumo."

"The major drug dealer? What about him? He is in a maximum security prison serving four lifetimes for the four people that got killed at his drug deal bust."

"Correction Takahashi. He was in a maximum security prison up until two days ago. He some how slipped out during a false fire alarm. Now he's untraceable."

Inuyasha looked at the Director dumb founded. Naraku Onigumo was out of prison and on the loose. The most dangerous and sly drug dealer Inuyasha ever encountered was out somewhere in the country. Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and was starting to walk towards the door.

"I'll get my team on it right now. We'll have him tracked down in a matter of hours and back in that prison in less…"

"Not without your new agent." Kaede said with a serious tone.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and walked slowly back to Kaede's desk. "Kaede, not this again, please. We don't have time to deal with a pragent."

"Who said I was a pragent?" A woman's voice said from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to see a woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her body. She was medium height, skinny as a rail, and wearing a tan pants business suit with a white shirt under her tan business jacket and black heels.

"Inuyasha this is your new agent, Agent Kagome Higurashi. She is a transfer from the CIA with a few years training in NCIS."

"Hello Director. Good to see you again." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome child. It's been too long." Kaede replied with a smile and walked over to hug Kagome.

"Kaede. You can't just put a new agent on my team and expect everything to run smoothly. Especially not some random girl."

Kagome sent glares toward Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Agent Takahashi, but I don't think you have a say in the matter. Since you refused every other agent I tossed at you, I had no choice but to pick on out for you myself." Kaede said with a stern look. "Besides, Agent Higurashi is at the top of her class. No other agent can compare. She could even give you a run for your money Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and smiled warmly at Kaede. "I think I'll like it here. When would you like me to get started?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"Now is perfect. Inuyasha will debrief you with the rest of the team." Kaede walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked at Inuyasha. "You're free to go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed as he walked out of the Director's office with Kagome in toe. When they got back down the stairs to Inuyasha's desk, Sango was at her desk across from Miroku talking to him about the weather report she had heard earlier that morning.

"So what am I going to do Miroku? My house needs a new pain job desperately, but they said that the weather is going to be rainy and stormy. Should I just put it off until they say that the weather will be better or should I go ahead and paint the house? You know how unreliable those weather people are." Sango said with a concerned look on her face.

"I think…" Miroku started.

"You should hold off until the weather gets better." Kagome finished.

Miroku and Sango turned to see Kagome standing in front of Inuyasha's desk as he was searching through his desk. Sango suddenly squealed and ran over to hug Kagome.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome it's been forever. I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here. This is great! What are you doing here?" Sango rambled.

"I'm going to be joining your team I guess." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango squealed again. "This is going to be great. All those years in the academy together, we'll be unstoppable."

Miroku slyly pushed past Sango to step in front of Kagome. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Hello there. I'm Agent Miroku Hiroshi, but you can just call me Miroku. What's your name?" Miroku said seductively.

Inuyasha came up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't flirt with our new team member Miroku. We have bigger things to deal with than your pervertedness." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed as she pulled back her hand from Miroku's grasp.

"I don't think that pervertedness is a word boss." Miroku said.

Inuyasha gave him a very stern look.

"Shutting up boss."

"What's the hit?" Kagome asked.

"Director just informed me that Naraku Onigumo has just escaped from his prison two days ago. We don't any information about his where abouts or what he's up to. So that means that…" Inuyasha informed.

"We should have found him yesterday. On it boss." Sango said as she jumped to her computer.

"Naraku's not stupid. He is smart enough not to go back to any of his usual spots unless it's absolutely necessary. He'll burn all the evidence he left behind and make it look like he was never there. If he's been out for two days, that means he's already got a lead on us. We'll need to gather as much information as possible, before he destroys it." Kagome explained.

"Miroku, you and Sango stay and find out everything you can about Naraku. I want to be able to know his favorite flavor of ice cream when I get back. Understood?"

"Got it boss."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said turning to her. "Since you know so much about him, you'll come with me to the last place he was before he disappeared."

"Alright." Kagome replied and walked towards the elevator with Inuyasha.


	2. Investigations Gone No Where

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Investigations Gone No Where

It was quiet, dirty, smelly, and most of all cold. The windows were spray painted black and there were vermin skittering across the floor that looked like termites had been eating away at it for years. The furniture looked just the same as the floor. Dust covered every inch of the room. It was a large version of a public bathroom that hadn't been used in several years.

Inuyasha walked through the doors that were falling off their hinges and into another room that looked just like the previous one except this one had a long sting of computers against the wall adjacent to the door. Kagome carefully walked into the room and looked around. It was a dump, there was no mistaking that.

"So what are we doing here? I thought we were going to go to the prison?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"We need to come here first to gather all the evidence we can. You said so yourself, Naraku burns the evidence he leaves behind. Plus this place was Naraku's main operations base before we caught him six months ago."

"Oh. Right."

Kagome looked around and saw a picture of a woman in her mid twenties with beautiful black hair and ivory colored skin. Kagome smiled, but realized the picture was tilted slightly to the left. She was about to fix it when Inuyasha called her name. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. He seemed frustrated and she already knew from the car ride that you didn't want to get Inuyasha pissed in any way. You also don't want to give him driving directions. It's just a back idea.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she stood behind Inuyasha.

"Here look at this." Inuyasha handed Kagome a stack of papers with a bunch of letters and numbers written on them. Kagome stared at them for a moment trying to figure out what they could be. "Do you know what it means?"

Kagome nodded slightly. "I think I might. It looks like chemical formulas. But these aren't just any kinds of formulas. This is a very high level of chemistry and calculus. Naraku isn't capable of this. He isn't smart enough."

"Then who do you think it could be?"

"Probably someone working for him."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "No shit Sherlock! I mean who do you think could have come up with these equations."

Kagome sighed like Inuyasha and he glared at her. "My best guess is a chemistry/calculus major that's had extensive schooling from MIT or something like that. I would estimate there are only a handful of people with this advanced knowledge."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha but he wasn't paying attention. He was off staring at one of the black windows. Kagome rolled her eyes again and stood up. She walked around the room looking for anything else that might help the investigation.

"So how long have you been with the FBI?" Kagome asked as she searched though an old desk drawer.

"Ten years."

Kagome nodded her head and pulled out another drawer to look at its contents. Nothing. She couldn't find a single thing. No clues, no hints. Absolutely nothing. Now Kagome was starting to get frustrated. How is it that Naraku could have all this junk, but none of it useful to the investigation? It didn't make any sense. There had to be something that was missing or being looked over. Something that they hadn't caught yet.

"How long have you been with the CIA?" Inuyasha asked as he got up from the floor at went to a file cabinet.

Kagome jumped out of her thoughts to answer. "Six years. Nothing compared to you."

"You would never compare to me no matter how many years you were in the CIA."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. "How much would you like to wager on that?"

"I don't wager."

"Fine. I bet you I've solved more cases then you in the 'fewer' years I've had at the CIA."

Inuyasha turn and looked at Kagome with disbelieving eyes. He gave her a huge grin. "Alright fine. How much?"

"Food. I'm starving."

"Sound good to me, since we aren't finding anything in here. We'll go. Better get your wallet ready. How many cases?"

"You first."

"Keh. Fifty-two."

"Fifty-four." Kagome said with a huge smirk. "Close though. You almost had me. I think I'm in the mood for Mexican food."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. No way had she solved that many. There was no way. Kagome walked up to stand right in front of Inuyasha and smiled. She had a beautiful scent to her. Floral in some way. Inuyasha took short, small breathes, so that he could inhale more of her wonderful scent.

"Oh and by the way," Kagome stated as she moved her right hand towards his chest. "I'm driving."

Kagome quickly snatched the keys that Inuyasha had been holding in his left hand and bolted out the door. Inuyasha stood shocked for a moment and then quickly regained himself and ran out the door following Kagome. She was on the fourth level stairs and he was on the seventh. Inuyasha smiled, took a deep breath, then jumped over the railing on the stairs and reached out his hand to stop himself on the fourth level stairs. Kagome jumped against the wall, shocked that Inuyasha had just done that. Then she quickly began running again as he hoisted himself over the railing to put his feet on the stairs. Kagome had only managed to get down two more stairs before Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"Give me," Inuyasha said seductively. "My keys."

Kagome giggled and gave them over to him. She turned to face him and smiled.

"And to think. Only a few more flights of stairs and I would be driving." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha laughed a bit then let go of Kagome and continued walking down the stairs.

"Only a few more flights of stairs and I wouldn't be in the mood for Mexican." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Whatever you say."

Inuyasha continued to walk silently with Kagome down the stairs. Her heels making a tapping sound every time she took a step. Kagome sighed with relief as they reached the bottom floor and made their way to the front door. Night had taken over the sky and police sirens could be heard in the distance. The stars were covered with a think layer of smoke and made it even darker outside. There weren't any people outside on the streets which gave Kagome a comforting feel as she turned to her right and headed towards the car. Inuyasha jumped into the driver's seat as Kagome got into the passenger's seat. Inuyasha's phone started ringing and he pushed his hand deep into his pant's pocket to see who was calling. He pulled out his iphone and accepted the call.

"Takahashi."

Inuyasha sighed and put the keys in the ignition as he held the phone with his left hand.

"Yes Director, we are just leaving…Nothing of interest….No, it's been abandoned since we raided it…Yeah, she's here…Right, we'll be back in an hour." Inuyasha hung up the phone and put it in the center consol as he put the car in reverse then into drive and started towards the freeway.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule that food run." Kagome said.

"Seems like it. Miroku found some interesting dirt on Naraku and wants us back asap."

"I see." Kagome said nodding.

Inuyasha and Kagome drove in silence for about twenty minutes. There hadn't been any conversation between them other then when they argued about what station to listen to. Kagome had won. 103.3 zzop. It played all the recent hit songs from We the Kings, All Time Low, Fireflight, Boys like Girls, and Paramore. Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick glance as she started humming The Girl's a Straight up Hustler by All Time Low. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Most annoying wrench I've ever had to be forced to work with."

Kagome huffed and glared at him. "Well sorry if I'm not up to your standards, but you're stuck with me."

"For now. But as soon as the Director comes to her senses, you'll be out of the FBI faster than you can say CIA."

"Yeah sure. You're just pissed that someone could be better than you at something."

"You…better at me…in what?"

"Solving cases for one."

"By two cases. That hardly counts."

"Whatever you say."

"How many unsolved cases do you have?"

Kagome was shocked by the question. She hadn't been ready for it and it suddenly sparked something in her memory.

Flashback

It was very dark. He had broken all the lights in the house. Shut off the power. She was perfectly still and frozen. She didn't move an inch as the predator crept toward the room opposite her's. He was tall and evil. From under the bed, she could see the lifeless eyes of her father in the hallway. He never had a chance. He was only going to check up on her when the evil man came through the door and sliced him there. On his neck. Her mother's scream woke her up. The evil man hadn't notice that she was in the room. Then there was a loud siren sound coming from outside the house and a large shattering sound. The evil man had jumped out the window of the bathroom. The police came into her room with terrified expression. She knew why, a young girl alone in her room, both her parents killed. How could they not be thinking that? Her brother had been at a party when he got the call from the police. He came rushing home and took the girl in his arms. They never found the evil man.

End

"I said how many unsolved cases have you had?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Never mind."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You afraid I've had less than you? I probably have. None of my cases have been unsolved. So, how many unsolved cases have you had?" Inuyasha said this with a very gloating tone.

"One." Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her tone, but she quickly pushed it back.

There was no need to recall bad memories. They were over and done with. Nothing else was to be done about it, so it should be left alone. But the problem was, it wouldn't let her leave it alone.


End file.
